Maximum No-Naku Koro-Ni
This is a Maximum Ride Higurashi parody. Maximum Ride and her family moves to Oyashiro Sama's village, which is cursed. Oyashiro Sama's curse is that when everyone in their village dies, the timeline starts over. There will be two humans sacrifices. One is killed, the other disappears. Only, Rika knows what's going on, and she has lived this timeline for over a thousand years. This year, the one keeping everyone sane dies. Part one: Oyashiro Sama's Curse |-|1= Day One Okay, hello. Today is my first day of school here in Hinamizawa. Just like always, I am nervous. I take a seat at my desk. This is a small school. In fact, all the kids got to this classroom. The teacher walks in and says, "Good morning class. Today, we have six new transfer students. Please welcome the Ride family to our proud village of Hinamizawa." She points to me. "I would first like to introduce Angel Ride. She would normally be in the first grade, but just because she is so smart, we are moving her up to the third grade. Angel, why don't you tell the class about yourself?" I nervously walk to the front of the classroom. "Hello, my name is Angel," I say. "I moved here with my family after I was transferred to this school. My skills are problem solving and strategy." Later that day, this girl walks up to me. She can't be more than a year older than me. "Hello Angel, my name is Rika Furude, and this is my friend Satako Hojo. I was wondering if you wanted to join a club with us?" I nod my head. A girl about Max's age walks up behind me and says, "I'm is Mion Sonozaki, and I want to inform you that in order for you to get in the club you have to pass a test. The test is that you have to beat me in a game of Old Geezer." I look at her with a confusion. "Don't you mean Old Maid?" She starts to laugh. "No, here we don't play Old Maid. The difference is in old maid, you lose if you get the maid. In this game, you want your only card to be the old geezer card, but be warned. We are experts at this game," Mion finishes talking. I say, "Sure, I have nothing to lose." Mion shakes my hand and says, "I wouldn't be so sure about that." We sit down at the table and Rena Ryugu deals the cards. She grins. "You will lose. The Sonozaki's are undefeated. Her family has the God Oyashiro Sama on her side." As she finishes Mion speaks up. "This is a simple punishment game. When you lose, you will have to parade around the school tomorrow dressed like a baby, with a pacifier and diaper and all." She grins, pleased with herself. I look at her with suspicion and say, "And on the off chance that I win, I want you to get a tattoo of a rainbow flag on your right arm. Do we have a deal?" "Why not?" Mion says. "There is no possibility that you could ever win at this anyway." Rena looks excited and says, "Angel dressed like a baby, so cute!!!" It took all of about fifteen seconds for me to realize that I was at a disadvantage. Three turns in, I have half the deck and no old geezer card. Maybe Rena was right. I look at Mion and then I got it. I got a plan. "Excuse me, can I go to the restroom?" I say. I get up and walk into the bathroom, locking the door. I take my shoes off, so they think I am in here, then crawl out the window and run to the game store. It takes me a while, but I find the card I need and run back to the school. I crawl back in the window and put my shoes on. I walk back into the classroom with the card shoved up my sleeve. Mion eyes me suspiciously. "Say, what took you so long? You were gone for long enough for me to think that you might have sneaked off somewhere." I freeze in my tracks. Could they know? No way, they are bluffing. They are obviously trying to get me to confess. She wants me to say or do something suspicious so I can lose. I look at her with a straight face and say, "my meatloaf was not agreeing with me." I sit down. It is time to implement my plan. I start sneezing to cause a distraction, then I sneeze hard enough that I knock the cards off the table. I look at them apologetically and say, "Don't worry, I will pick them up." I kneel on the ground and as I pick them up, I sneak my card into the deck. I put the cards on the table and sit back down, and for some reason Mion is laughing hysterically. she looks at me and says, "I know you sneaked a card in the deck, and I am afraid that you lose. However, I like your spirit, so you are in. Also, don't think I forgot about the penalty." I wince. |-|2= Day Two Well, I wake up this morning dreading school. People already don't take me seriously, I kind of go to school hoping they forgot with no such luck. I end up spending the day dressed as a baby. Once we met for the club, things were not so bad. Mion looks at me. "Hey, if you didn't want to dress like a baby, then you should not have agreed to the terms." We decide that we were going to have a game of zombie survival. It is kind of like tag, and kind of like hide and seek. We draw straws to decide who would be the zombie. Long story short, Satako lost. "Okay now, don't look for us until you can tell me the prime of six million seven hundred and seventy thousand," I say. She looks mad. "You know I am not good at math!" I can see the numbers turning in her head then after about ten minutes she says, "there are three prime numbers. 2 cubed times 5 cubed times 677. ANGEL!!! I'm going to get you!!!" Now, this wouldn't worry me if Satako isn't an expert at strategy and setting traps. What she did lack in math, she makes up for with her unpredictable nature. I decide to hide inside a shed and play the wait until everyone turns strategy. After about ten minutes, about half of the club has turned. Rika was the first to turn, then Rene, but I don't remember seeing Mion turn, but within the last ten minutes she starts hunting with the zombies. There is another reason that I am implementing this strategy. I am still dressed like a baby, and I don't want anyone to tease me about it. I think to myself, How did Mion know how self conscious I was? After another five minutes, the zombies start looking for me near the shed. Fortunately, I remember to lock the door. Just as I sigh with relief, I hear the door shake. They found me. Mion calls to Satako, "Satako, come help me pick this lock. I think Angel might be in there." It only takes a second for Satako to unlock the door. Soon I will have to run, but for now, I'll try to hide in the dark corner. The door creeks open, and I start quietly climbing to the rafters. Unfortunately, it doesn't take long for them to find me. I knock a hole in the roof and climb out. I run to the edge of the roof and see that Mion and Rene are waiting for me, I turn around and see that Satako and Rika are on the roof with me. I am cornered. "I surrender" I say. Mion laugh and says, "This is a zombie game. You think you can get off that easy? No, you need to turn into one of us. Rika, Satako, GET HER!!!" Before I know it I am on the ground being tickled mercilessly. After the game Mion walks over to me and says, "You know there is a penalty for losing. Now what embarrassing thing should you have to do tomorrow?" I look at her and say, "Wait a minute, you lost, too. You should not get so arrogant." She laughs. "Angel, I did not lose. It was part of my strategy. After a few people were turned, I tricked the others into thinking I was turned. So actually, I won." Well, at least this time I am not the only one dressed in a ridiculous outfit. Satako and Rika were dressed as Siamese cats, Rene was forced to where a T-shirt that had a rainbow flag on it, and I had to walk around the rest of the day talking like two year old. Mixed with the baby outfit, I thought that Rene was really going to faint. She seams to be unable to resist cuteness. Looks like unless I win a game, I will have a long school year ahead of me. As I walk home, Mion walks up to me and says, "The Watanagashi Festival is tomorrow. Do not miss it. They have food and games, and our very own club member Rika Furude is the shrine priestess. That's where our next meeting will be held. Also, if you miss it, you automatically have to accept the penalty. I am thinking along the lines of cat themed." I look mortified and say, "I will be there." I mustn't lose anymore. |-|3= Day Three Today is the day of the Watanagashi Festival. I get out of bed and walk downstairs. Iggy is making breakfast, and the rest of the flock is eating. "Max, school is canceled today because of a huge festival that is happening all of today." Max looks at me and says, "So what time does it start? We should all go together." I grin and say, "It starts in twenty minutes and if I am not there when it starts, Mion will force me to to wear some embarrassing cat themed outfit." When we finally arrive, I am greeted by my friends. I walk up to Rika and say, "Are you nervous?" She looks at me. "Not at all. With all my practice I might as well have been doing this for a thousand years," she says, then laughs as if she told an extremely clever joke that no one else got. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions